thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 20
Die zwanzigste Staffel der TV-Serie erschien am fünften September 2016 in England und am einundzwanzigsten Oktober 2016 in Amerika. Ab dem neunten Oktober 2017 erscheinen die ersten Folgen in Deutschland. Die 28 Episoden wurden englischen von Mark Moraghan erzählt und sechs von ihnen im deutschen von Sky du Mont. Episoden Die wenigen übersetzten Episoden werden fett markiert. # Sidney Sings (Sidney singt) # Toby's New Friend (Tobys neuer Freund) # Henry Gets the Express (Henry kriegt den Schnellzug) # Diesel and the Ducklings (Diesel und die Entlein) # Bradford the Brake Van (Bradford der Bremswagen) # Saving Time (Zeit sparen) # Ryan and Daisy (Ryan und Daisy) # Pouty James (Schmollender James) # Blown Away (Weggeblasen) # The Way She Does It (Die Art wie sie es macht) # Mucking About (Herumalbern) # Cautious Connor (Vorsichtiger Connor) # All in Vain (Alles in eitel) # Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks (Geschnallte Schienen und stoßende Güterwagen) # The Railcar and the Coaches (Der Schienenwagen und die Reisezugwagen) # Love Me Tender (Liebe meinen Tender) # Letters to Santa (Briefe an den Weihnachtsmann) # Henry dampft im Dunkeln (Henry in the Dark) # Die Geschichte vom unheimlichen Troll (Three Steam Engines Gruff) # Die Lok der Zukunft (Engine of the Future) # Hugo und das Luftschiff (Hugo and the Airship) # Der verschwundene Pannen-Zug (The Missing Breakdown Train) # Skiff und die Meerjungfrau (Skiff and the Mermaid) # The Christmas Coffeepot (Die Kaffekanne zu Weihnachten) # Over the Hill (Über den Hügel; britische Bezeichnung für Senioren) # Tit for Tat (Wie du mir so ich dir) # Mike's Whistle (Mikes Pfeife) # Useful Railway (Nützliche Eisenbahn) * Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers (Thomas & seine Freunde 4D: Dampfende Dampfkessel) Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Mief * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry und Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Phillip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy und Jerome * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (Bagger) * Max und Monty * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norrambie * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Mr. Percival * Der Polizist * Der Vogelbeobachter * Die Eisenbahn Inspektoren * Eine Freundin der Witwe Hatt * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter * Duncans Fahrgast * Der Richter vom großen Eisenbahnwettbewebt * Ducks Lokführer * Douglas' Lokführer * Berts Lokführer * Rex' Lokführer * Mikes Lokführer * Der Kellsthorpe Road Stationsvorsteher * Spencer (Redet nicht) * Owen (Redet nicht) * Jem Cole (Redet nicht) * Farmer McColl (Redet nicht) * Der Postbote (Redet nicht) * Jeremy (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Wilbert Awdry (Name nicht genannt) * Stephens Rivalen (Stock Footage; reden nicht) * Scruff (Nebenrolle) * Mavis (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Skarloey (Nebenrolle) * Luke (Nebenrolle) * Slip Coaches (Nebenrolle) * Bertie (Nebenrolle) * Merrick (Nebenrolle) * Der Hafenmeister (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vorarbeiter (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Alberts Frau (Nebenrolle) * König Godred (Erwähnt) * Seemann John (Im Musikvideo) Neue Charaktere * Hugo * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * Willie * Captain Joe * Der Museumsleiter * Die Puppenspieler * Franz * Teddy Boston (Name nicht genannt) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mierendorf als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Oliver Warsitz als Duck * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Knud Riepen als Stephen * Timo Kinzel als Ryan * Oliver Hörner als Porter * Walter Wigand als Salty und Cranky * Tim Kreuer als Phillip * Nadine Schreier als Daisy * Mark Bremer als Hugo * Anne Moll als Judy * Patrick Elias als Jerome * Patrick Bach als Skiff * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Achim Schülke als Toad * Robert Missler als Victor * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Robert Knorr als Trevor * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Johannes Semm als Captain Joe * Stefan Tölle als Franz * Max Buckreus als Stephen Hatt * Florentine Stein als Bridget Hatt * Albrecht Ganskopf als der Museumsleiter England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * John Halsler als Thomals und Rheneas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Harvey, Mief, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Witwe Hatt, Willie, der Vogelbeobachter (Sidney Sings), ein Eisenbahn Inspektor, der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Sidney Sings, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Useful Railway und Hugo and the Airship), Duncans Fahrgast, der Richter vom großen Eisenbahn Wettbewerb, der Polizist, der Museumsleiter, Franz, der Knapford Stationsvorsteher, der Wellsworth Stationsvorsteher, der Kellsthorpe Road Stationsvorsteher, einige Waschanlagenarbeiter, einige Steinbrucharbeier und einige Fahrgäste * Nigel Pilkington als Percy und Trevor * Rob Rackstraw als Toby, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Fergus Duncan, Wilbert Awdry, der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Tit for Tat), Douglas' Lokführer, einige Steinbrucharbeiter und einige Fahrgäste * Steven Kynman als Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Jack, Mikes Lokführer und einige Fahrgäste * Joe Mills als Douglas, Oliver und Toad * David Menkin als Porter (Pouty James) * Kerry Shale als Diesel und 'Arry * Matt Wilkinson als Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Captain Joe, Berts Lokführer, Rex' Lokführer und einige Fahrgäste * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, die Herzogin von Boxford, der blonde Junge, der Ingwerhaarige Junge, der weibliche Puppenspieler und einige Fahrgäste * Tracy-Ann Oberman als Daisy * David Bedella als Victor und der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Tim Whitnall als Mike, Jerome, Max und Oliver (Bagger) * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Jules de Jongh als Caitlin * Tom Stourton als Duncan, Rex, Teddy Boston und Ducks Lokführer * Olivia Colman als Marion * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Bob Golding als Stephen, Sidney, ein Eisenbahn-Inspektor und ein Lokwerkstatt Arbeiter * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Miranda Raison als Millie * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norrambie * William Hope als Iron Bert und ein Eisenbahn Inspektor * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip und Monty * Jamie Campbell Bower als Skiff * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Nathan Clarke als Alfie * Christopher Ragland als die Güterwagen Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Joseph May als Thomals * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Iron Bert, ein Eisenbahn Inspektor und der blonde Junge * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry, Max, Kevin, Harold, ein Signalsteller und ein Arbeiter bei Dryaw * Rob Rackstraw als James, Donald, Stanley (Saving Time), Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Fergus Duncan, Wilbert Awdry, der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Mike's Whistle) und Douglas' Lokführer * Christopher Ragland als Percy, Trevor und die Güterwagen * Jules de Jongh als Emily, Caitlin, die Herzogin vo Boxford und die Ingwerhaarige Junge (Pouty James) * Steven Kynman als Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Mikes Lokführer und einige Fahrgäste * Joe Mills als Douglas, Oliver und Toad * Keith Wickham als Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Witwe Hatt, Willie, der Vogelbeobachter (Sidney Sings), ein Eisenbahn Inspektor, der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Sidney Sings, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Useful Railway und Hugo and the Airship), Duncans Fahrgast, der Richter vom großen Eisenbahn Wettbewerb, der männlcihe Puppenspieler, der Polizist, der Museumsleiter, Franz, der Knapford Stationsvorsteher, der Wellsworth Stationsvorsteher, der Kellsthorpe Road Stationsvorsteher, einige Waschanlagenarbeiter, einige Steinbrucharbeiter und einige Fahrgäste * Matt Wilkinson als Captain Joe, Berts Lokführer, Rex' Lokführer und einige Fahrgäste * Teresa Gallagher als Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, der weibliche Puppenspieler und einige Fahrgäste * Tracy-Ann Oberman als Daisy * David Menkin als Porter und Jack * Tim Whitnall als Mike, Jerome und Oliver (Bagger) * Tom Stourton als Duncan, Rex, Teddy Boston und Ducks Lokführer * David Bedella als Victor und der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Olivia Colman als Marion * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Bob Golding als Stephen, Sidney, ein Eisenbahn Inspektor und ein Arbeiter in der Lokwerkstatt * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Miranda Raison als Millie * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby * Rasmus Hardiker als Phillip * Jamie Campbell Bower als Skiff * John Schwab als Stanley (Pouty James) * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Nathan Clarke als Alfie * Glenn Wrage als Cranky * John Halsler als Rheneas Trivia * Hit Entertainment und SiF veröffentlichten eine Umfrage, in der Fans sagen sollten, welche Charaktere sie in dieser Staffel sehen wollten. Jedoch kehrten überhaupt keine Charaktere in dieser Staffel zurück, weshalb die Ergebnisse dieser Umfrage wohlmöglich für Staffel 21 genutzt wurden. * Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle und Useful Railway waren zur Zeit von Arc Productions' Bankrott unfertig und wurde von Jam Filled Toronto fertiggestellt. * Nach Staffel 15 ist dies die zweite Staffel, in der Thomas' Name in keiner der Episodentitel vorhanden ist. * Das ist die siebte Staffel in der Thomas in jeder Folge auftaucht und die dritte, in der er trotzdessen nicht in jeder Folge spricht. * Diese Staffel war das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel mit Musik von Chris Renshaw. ** Die erste Staffel mit Mark Bremer, Timo Kinzel, Patrick Elias, Robert Knorr, Stefan Tölle und Albrecht Ganskopf als Teil der deutschen und Tracy-Ann Oberman als Teil der englischen Synchronisation. ** Trevors erste Sprechrolle seit der neunten. ** Die erste Staffel seit der vierten in der Railway Series Geschichten direkt verfilmt werden. ** Die erste Staffel seit der zehnten mit 28 Episoden. ** Die erste Staffel in der Rheneas im englischen von John Hasler und Stanley im amerikanischen von John Schwab gesprochen wird. ** Die erste Staffel mit David Menkin als Teil der britischen Besetzung. ** Die erste Staffel mit Episoden die nur aus Charaktere aus den Büchern enthalten seit der zehnten. ** Der erste Auftritt von Fergus Duncan und Teddy Boston in der TV-Serie und Wilbert Awdrys erste Sprechrolle. ** Die erste Staffel in der die Skarloey Eisenbahn ohne eigene Episoden auftaucht. ** Seit ihrer Vorstellung die erste Staffel in der Rosie, Charlie, Timothy, Den, Dart und Reg nicht auftauchen. ** Die erste Staffel seit ihrer Rückkehr in Staffel 17 in der Bill und Ben nicht auftauchen. ** Die erste Staffel in der Spencer, Mavis, Skarloey und Luke ohne Sprechrolle auftauchen. ** Seit ihrer Rückkehr in Die Geschichte der mutgen Loks die erste Staffel, in der Die Tongrube oder der Crocks Schrottplatz nicht auftauchen. ** Die erste Staffel die unter Arc Productions' neuen Namen Jam Filled Toronto produziert wurde. ** Die erste Staffel, zwischen der und der nächsten Staffel zwei Specials spielen. ** Die erste Staffel ohne Rebecca O'Mara als Teil der englischen Übersetzung seit Staffel 17. * Es war auch das letzte Mal einiger Sachen: ** Ian McCues letzte Staffel als Produzent für HiT Entertainment. ** Robert Andersons letzte Staffel als Produzent für Arc. ** Kallan Kagans letzte Staffel als ausführender Produzent für Arc. ** Boris Andreevs letzte Staffel als künstlerischer Leiter. ** Karen Davidsens letzte Staffel als Leiter der Produktion . ** Die letzte Staffel, in der der britische James vn Keith Wickham gesprochen wurde: Rob Rackstraw übernimmt seine Rolle seit Tit for Tat und Auf großer Reise. en:Series 20 es:Temporada 20 he:העונה העשרים hu:20. évad ja:第20シーズン pl:Seria 20 ru:Сезон 20 zh:第20季 Kategorie:TV-Serie